Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe
by johnathan.haney.1
Summary: Mortal Kombat and Marvel have combined. Villains from both worlds plan to take them for their own. Now the heroes must stand and fight or watch their worlds perish. Featuring many Marvel favorites including Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Ghost Rider, and one of the most notorious villains of all, Loki. Also featuring MK favorites;Liu Kang,Scorpion,Raiden more
1. Chapter 1 Dawning of an Alliance

Chapter 1. Dawning of an Alliance

* * *

Many powerful warriors came together in the time of Mortal Kombat. It soon came a time where new kombatants from another world would challenge the realms once again. And so began the war that ravaged across Outworld between the three. Many kombatants lost in the first battle between the worlds; Earthrealm, Outworld, and the new world. After the battle, warriors from Outworld and the new world began to form a new deadly alliance. They seek only one thing, and that is power to dominate all worlds.

It was a dreary day at Shao Kahn's palace when the alliance was formed. Many of their fellow kombatants had fallen. Without them, Outworld would not win this war.

"Greetings fellow kombatants," Shao Khan said, "Now is the time that we revive our fallen warriors. Red Skull, fire up the machine."

"Yes sir," replied Red Skull.

The machine was beginning to fire up as it made a whirring sound. Sindel began to bring in the bodies of Scorpion and Baraka. She threw the bodies in and as the machine got louder, the life was being restored to them.

"Why must we have these two kombatants fight for us?" asked Sindel.

"Because, my queen," Shao Kahn said,"Red Skull may be of good help for us winning this war. We need as many kombatants as possible."

"Agreed," a voice said.

"Who is that?" asked Shao Kahn preparing for Kombat.

A man came out of the shadows. His body was covered in gold plating. On his head was a helmet with horns sticking out in curves. He wore a green cape. His face was familiar to Shao Kahn due to a rememberance of when the man tried to help Doctor Doom in the great battle between Outworld and the realm of the newcomers.

"My name is Loki," he said,"I am the god of lies. I wish to join in your still growing alliance."

"Good," Shao Kahn bellowed, "Once more Outworld will be superior. You will do perfectly. Tell me Loki," Shao Kahn inquired,"What good might you do for our little alliance?"

"Well," he began,"I see that Red Skull has a machine that can bring back those who have fallen from the dead. So, if we bring those on the opposing side back from the dead, I can make them our allies."

"So impressive," Shao Kahn replied pleased,"You will make a fine addition to our team."

"My lord," Reptile said, "We have found a traitor. He was trying to nurse our enemies back to full health."

"Daredevil." Loki said, "What would a man like you be doing in a place like this?"

"Reviving allies so we stand a chance against the likes of you."

Suddenly Loki stuck his scepter into Daredevil's chest. "Allow me to demonstrate my power," he said. The pupils in Daredevil's eyes began to change.

"I would be honored to fight alongside Loki," Daredevil said.

"Perhaps, I underestimated you," Shao Kahn said,"Now to revive his friend. Fire it up, Red Skull."

After the machine was finished, Spider-Man was revived. "How did I get here," he wondered. Loki's scepter drove into his back. Soon the Mind-exchange process was complete. "I would be honored to fight alongside Loki," said Spider-Man.

"I don't believe you are familiar with symbiote, are you Shao Kahn?" asked Red Skull.

"No," Kahn replied.

"Well this stuff works like a beauty . This substance must bond to a host to survive. Unfortunately, once it has binded the host, it can be very hard to unbind. We apply it to the boy's suit," he said," and then it spreads allover his body," Red Skull skull continued as the black goo crawled all over Spider-Man," and then he has been bonded."

"This feels good," Spider-Man said.

"Think of it as a gift," said Red Skull, "it will make you faster, stronger, and invincible."

"Now that we have our two new allies," said Shao Kahn," let's dispatch them into Earthrealm. Our friends have a little surprise."


	2. Chapter 2 Kombat Begins

Chapter 1. Dawning of an Alliance

* * *

Many powerful warriors came together in the time of Mortal Kombat. It soon came a time where new kombatants from another world would challenge the realms once again. And so began the war that ravaged across Outworld between the three. Many kombatants lost in the first battle between the worlds; Earthrealm, Outworld, and the new world. After the battle, warriors from Outworld and the new world began to form a new deadly alliance. They seek only one thing, and that is power to dominate all worlds.

It was a dreary day at Shao Kahn's palace when the alliance was formed. Many of their fellow kombatants had fallen. Without them, Outworld would not win this war.

"Greetings fellow kombatants," Shao Khan said, "Now is the time that we revive our fallen warriors. Red Skull, fire up the machine."

"Yes sir," replied Red Skull.

The machine was beginning to fire up as it made a whirring sound. Sindel began to bring in the bodies of Scorpion and Baraka. She threw the bodies in and as the machine got louder, the life was being restored to them.

"Why must we have these two kombatants fight for us?" asked Sindel.

"Because, my queen," Shao Kahn said,"Red Skull may be of good help for us winning this war. We need as many kombatants as possible."

"Agreed," a voice said.

"Who is that?" asked Shao Kahn preparing for Kombat.

A man came out of the shadows. His body was covered in gold plating. On his head was a helmet with horns sticking out in curves. He wore a green cape. His face was familiar to Shao Kahn due to a rememberance of when the man tried to help Doctor Doom in the great battle between Outworld and the realm of the newcomers.

"My name is Loki," he said,"I am the god of lies. I wish to join in your still growing alliance."

"Good," Shao Kahn bellowed, "Once more Outworld will be superior. You will do perfectly. Tell me Loki," Shao Kahn inquired,"What good might you do for our little alliance?"

"Well," he began,"I see that Red Skull has a machine that can bring back those who have fallen from the dead. So, if we bring those on the opposing side back from the dead, I can make them our allies."

"So impressive," Shao Kahn replied pleased,"You will make a fine addition to our team."

"My lord," Reptile said, "We have found a traitor. He was trying to nurse our enemies back to full health."

"Daredevil." Loki said, "What would a man like you be doing in a place like this?"

"Reviving allies so we stand a chance against the likes of you."

Suddenly Loki stuck his scepter into Daredevil's chest. "Allow me to demonstrate my power," he said. The pupils in Daredevil's eyes began to change.

"I would be honored to fight alongside Loki," Daredevil said.

"Perhaps, I underestimated you," Shao Kahn said,"Now to revive his friend. Fire it up, Red Skull."

After the machine was finished, Spider-Man was revived. "How did I get here," he wondered. Loki's scepter drove into his back. Soon the Mind-exchange process was complete. "I would be honored to fight alongside Loki," said Spider-Man.

"I don't believe you are familiar with symbiote, are you Shao Kahn?" asked Red Skull.

"No," Kahn replied.

"Well this stuff works like a beauty . This substance must bond to a host to survive. Unfortunately, once it has binded the host, it can be very hard to unbind. We apply it to the boy's suit," he said," and then it spreads allover his body," Red Skull skull continued as the black goo crawled all over Spider-Man," and then he has been bonded."

"This feels good," Spider-Man said.

"Think of it as a gift," said Red Skull, "it will make you faster, stronger, and invincible."

"Now that we have our two new allies," said Shao Kahn," let's dispatch them into Earthrealm. Our friends have a little surprise."

Chapter 2. Kombat Begins


End file.
